Dragon's Song
by Intel-wolf1
Summary: Shyr Nylye is a Khajiit who is on her way to be executed, but she escapes before she gets to Helgen along with the other prisoners in her carriage. What happens when the dragon attacks? The same Dragon that distroyed the village she came from along with her parents. How will her love life effect the revenge she wants on said dragon?


**A/N: Hello readers. This is my first Skyrim fanfiction I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim.**

I looked at my bound hands wondering what I had done. I thought back to when they captured me. I had just bought a sword off a merchant and was practicing on a straw dummy when the Imperials came telling me I was under arrest. I didn't go without a fight though, but obviously I lost. The trial unamused me; they said I had stolen that sword when I had paid for it fair and square, and the merchant could vouch for me. But did they ask him? Of course not. And fighting the arrest cost me—my life.

Before I go on I will tell you a bit about myself. My name is Shyr Nylye. I know complicated to pronounce, so let's see if I can break it down. Shyr is She-er. And Nylye is Nee-lie. I was born and raised in the Province of Elsweyr, south of the Province of Skyrim, and am a Khajiit (a race that would remind you of a large feline). I am twenty-one years old and have been living on my own since I was twelve. As I grew, yes I learned how to steal, but I only did that when I had to which wasn't too often; and I never stole anything of great value. Only a loaf of bread or a small dagger, something that would get me by. But I wasn't reported or anything.

The men also under the death penalty were talking about the news they heard. Things against the Imperials, as if to brag to someone that was only gonna die with them. I rolled my eyes; talk like that wouldn't get them anywhere. I looked around deciding whether I could manage an escape or not. I growled softly knowing very well I wouldn't get too far with bound hands and I couldn't defend myself. So I began to come to terms with my fate, cursing my race for being untrusted by most humans. One of the men looked at me and took me in for a moment.

I met his eyes and asked, "What is it? Cat's got your tongue?" I knew that was sort of an insult to me, but as long as I, or one of my kind, said it I wouldn't take it as such.

He frowned for a moment seeming to take in what I said. Then he just smiled, "No just trying to figure you out. You don't look like someone who should be in line to be slaughtered like a chicken."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess looks can be deceiving." I shifted in my seat and moved my leg quickly feeling something poke my leg. I looked and there was a loose nail. I reached down and worked it out quickly then I started to press on the rope around my hands and pulled the nail to me. I repeated the process a few times and smiled slightly as I saw the rope start to fray. The rope snapped and the man across from me raised his brow. I looked behind us and smiled when I didn't see another carriage behind us so that meant we were the last. I jumped up and covered the guard's and the carriage driver's mouth with hands. "Now neither one of you will say a word, got it?" The carriage driver nodded and the guard reached for his sword. I let go of the carriage driver and then twisted the guard's neck hard to the right and heard the crack. The helpless guard's body slumped and I pulled the belt that held the sword off him and knocked him off the carriage.

The carriage driver didn't need any more convincing and stopped the carriage silently. I turned to the three other prisoners on my carriage and gently cut them free of their bounds. I nodded thanks to the driver and we jumped off running into the woods. Once out of site from the road we stopped and looked at each other.

The overly talkative man smiled, "I guess you're right. Next time I won't judge someone just by their looks." He held out his hand, "I'm Georld."

I took it hesitantly, "I'm Shyer." We shook three times and then I let go. I looked around nervously. The other two stayed silent and seemed nervous. "I'm not holding anyone here if you want to go, go." The two didn't waste time and ran off farther after calling out a thanks. "Well…I guess it's just you and me. Or are you leaving me too? Not that I care either way."

Georld looked at me, "Why would I leave a pretty girl like you alone to fend for herself out here in the woods."

I growled low and grabbed his collar and pressed him against the tree, the sword to his throat. "Talk like that again and I'm going to have to kill you."

He chuckled, "Hey no need to get like that. I didn't mean anything like that. Just trying to find an excuse for us to work together you know. Now how about I phrase it this way: I would be obliged if you let me accompany you."

I sighed and let him go. I turned away from him and started to walk. I turned back after about fifteen feet when I heard no footsteps behind me. He was standing where I left him, "You coming or not?"

He smiled and ran over. "Sorry I wasn't sure if you wanted me to travel with you." He glanced around, "So where are we going?"

"Well we were heading to Helgen to be executed and I believe we are almost there. I'm trying to decide if we should go rescue the rest of the prisoners or just leave. I would say leave them just because we would have a greater chance of get recaptured and killed ourselves. I hate the fact that they are going to die, but…" I stopped when I heard a roar. I looked at the sky in time to see a dark scaled dragon fly overhead; flying straight for Helgen.

Georld pointed at the dragon, "Is that what I think it is?" He seemed unable to accept that a dragon could have appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

I looked at him, "No that's just a large eagle…Yes it's a dragon. And I think we should go help at least get people out." I started to make my way towards the city.

Georld caught my wrist, "Hold on wait a moment and think this through. Is it really safe for us to be in there right now? Maybe the dragon won't stop there. And we would be walking into certain death. Let's just go I know a way around and we can stop in Riverwood."

I pulled my wrist free angered at his ignorance. I knew it wasn't his fault he didn't know why I was so against letting people get attacked by dragons. He didn't realize that I had a reason to hate dragons with everything I had. Remember how I said I was on my own when I was twelve. It wasn't because my parents kicked me out like most of my kind, it was because a dragon attacked my village and everyone, including my parents, was killed. I was the only survivor. "Look I don't have time to tell you why I hate dragons so much, but there is a reason why I won't let everyone there get slaughtered by one. You are either with me or not. I don't care which, but I'm going to help them get out of there safely."

Georld took a breath seeming to be deciding on what to do. I just continued to the city no caring if he came or not. "Hold on…Coming with you," he called as he caught up to me. "I guess I see your point, but I don't have a weapon or anything."

"I never said we were gonna face the dragon. Neither one of us is ready for that. I'm planning on getting as many of the women and children out of there. The men if they are smart will do the same. Now come on," I ran at full speed to the city and sure enough the dragon was perched on a building. I scaled the wall and jumped onto a roof of a different house then slid down it to the walk-way beneath. The city was in chaos as people ran this way and that to avoid the dragon's breath. I walked along the wall looking for a hole and finally found it as Georld caught up beside me. "Stay here so I can find this spot again I'm going to gather as many people as I can."

"Yes ma'am. Be careful," he ordered. He looked warily at the dragon. I turned and began gathering people. Once most of the women and children were together the dragon seemed to notice and started to gather energy to shoot fire at us. Georld yelled, "Come on! Hurry up!" We ran for the hole. As we ran a kid tripped and fell as the dragon let loose its fiery breath. I turned and picked up the child and ran behind. The back of my neck started to feel warm and I'm sure my hair and fur started to singe so I ran faster and we all made it through the hole before getting burnt to a crisp.

I set the child down and he ran back to his mother. I smiled at them glad they were safe, but it soon faded when I heard a guard's voice behind me, "Shyr Nylye and Georld Morani you are under arrest for escaping your execution and murdering a guard." I threw my hands to the side in exasperation, no 'thanks for saving the women and children', no 'alright you did a very good deed by risking your lives so you get to go free'. I was starting to hate the Imperials more than I did already.

One of the women stepped forward, "Hey now doesn't that seem a little harsh? I mean yes escaping and murdering someone is not good and is against the law, but if you were in there position what would you do? And besides they put our lives ahead of theirs to save us from the dragon. That was something you guys weren't doing. You being here only proves that you were only thinking of yourselves. Now can't you let them go?"

The Imperial huffed and then walked away. I smiled appreciatively at the woman, considering she didn't have to do that. "Thank you. You don't know how grateful I am. Do you know what happened to your husbands? Because I would go back and look for them if you want."

"It's quite alright dear, I did what I thought was right. We have already planned with them that if something happened to make the city unsafe we would leave separately if we had to and meet in Riverwood. So that is where we will go to meet them," the woman smiled at me. She had a kind old smile that would instantly make you feel better after a long day. Her brunette hair was greying out and she wore a long dress that was covered in dirt, probably from the excitement today.

I looked at Georld and he nodded knowing what I was thinking, well at least I think he did. "We will accompany you to Riverwood. We were actually going to go there, but then the dragon showed up. I'm Shyr and he is Georld."

"I'm Opal," the kind woman said with a smile. And that started the introductions. Everyone introduced themselves and the children were a bit shier so their parents introduced them for them. Once we were all set I realized Georld should have his own weapon so I ran back to the city and quickly found a sword for him. I handed it to him when I returned.

"Okay so is everyone ready?" I asked looking around. They nodded and we set on our way. I kept an ear out for wolves or the dragon. I hoped we would find our way safely to Riverwood soon. But with so many little ones it was going to be a few days hike. "If anyone sees any prey let me know," I said before walking through the foliage.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&amp;R.**


End file.
